Electronic devices are comprised of electrically conductive and insulating components, which can be adversely affected by a variety of contaminants. Exposure to liquids like water, will often lead to corrosion of these components that will eventually destroy the function of the electronic device. In addition, as such devices become more sophisticated with increased functionality, they are being used in more hazardous environments that require greater protection from contaminants, especially liquids.
As a result, water resistant coatings are becoming a more popular form of protection of such devices. However, most water resistance technologies provide only one form of nano-coating (one molecule) and one method of application. Accordingly, there is need for coated electronic devices and methods that allow for protection of electronic devices from contaminates, that comprises multiple coatings or different chemistries, as well as multiple methods for applying such coatings.